Gedankenhandel
by Faschingskrapfen
Summary: Wenn eine Frau ihre Fähigkeiten kennenlernt, damit umzugehen weiß und bereit ist, gegen ihren Glauben alles zu tun, um ihre Familie zu retten, dann hat sie eine Geschichte zu erzählen, die über Leichen geht. Auszug: "Drei rote Strahlen schossen auf sie zu. In ihrer Verzweiflung warf Petunia die Arme vor ihren Körper. Sie wartete auf den Aufprall, auf den Schmerz, der ihr Dunkelheit
1. Alles zerbricht

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ist JKRowlings Werk, alle Rechte liegen bei ihr. Ich leihe mir lediglich ihre Charaktere und Handlungsorte aus. Die Rechte der Zitate am jeweiligen Anfang von Kapiteln liegen bei ihren Verfasser.  
Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Noch kurze, wichtige Anmerkung:** Die ersten zwei Kapitel von _Gedankenhandel_ waren schon einmal hier zu finden, allerdings hat mein kleiner Lieblingsbruder (*hust*) beschlossen, meinen Account, in einem unachtsamen Moment meinerseits zu löschen. Da ab da einige erzieherische Maßnahmen zwischen Bruder und Schwester notwendig waren, wurde das Schreiben für kurze Zeit eingestellt, die Schule forderte ihren Tribut etc. Deswegen kommt morgen auch gleich das zweite Kapitel wieder on, ab da wird wöchentlich gepostet (bei Änderungen in dieser Hinsicht sei um Vergebung gebeten)

Na dann, ich wünsche viel Spaß mit dem ersten(vielleicht bereits bekannten) Kapitel dieser Story!

**Alles zerbricht**

_Der Mensch hat dreierlei Wege klug zu handeln:  
Erstens, durch Nachdenken, das ist das edelste;  
Zweitens, durch Nachahmen, das ist das einfachste;  
Drittens, durch Erfahrung, das ist das bitterste.  
(Konfuzius)_

Es war ein erschrockener Schrei, der mitten im Laut erstickte, doch die Augen schrien weiter. Lauter, als alles, was Petunia bisher gehört hatte, war dieser Schrei. Voller Furcht und Angst. Sie wäre gern zu Dädalus Diggel gerannt, hätte ihm geholfen, doch wusste sie gleichzeitig, dass sie dies nie wirklich getan hätte. Zu sehr war sie auf ihr eigenes Leben bedacht, sie schämte sich nicht dafür. Denn selbst, wenn sie zu ihm geeilt wäre, es hätte ihm nicht geholfen. Er war ihr Aufpasser und er starb nun, damit sie und ihre Familie weiterleben konnten. In dieser Welt voller Magie konnte sie nichts ausrichten. Sie konnte nur sterben. Genau wie er.

Sie blickte umher, sie sah Vernon und Dudley, die auf das Schauspiel starrten, dass Dädalus Diggel und Hestia Jones lieferten. Es war ein unheimlicher Zauber. Erst wurden sie auf die Knie gezwungen, der Oberköper brach mit ein. Kurze Zeit nur robbten sie auf dem Boden umher, als wollten sie fliehen. Dann verloren sie die Kontrolle über ihre Körper. Ihre Arme begannen den Steinboden unter ihnen zu schlagen, sich selbst. Steine barsten aus dem Untergrund, schlugen ebenfalls auf die Opfer ein. Sie begannen zu lachen. Laut und widerlich war es, Blut floss aus ihren Mündern, sammelte sich unter ihnen.

Augen trafen Petunia, flehten sie stumm an. Sie spürte Tränen in den ihren, wich mehre Schritte zurück, versuchte die Lider zu schließen und konnte es nicht. Dädalus lächelte weiter wirr, selbst dann noch, als beide Arme plötzlich zu Boden fielen. Waren sie soeben noch mit den Schultern verbunden, wurde dies unwichtig. Die Arme trennten sich von ihrem Körper, gaben sich den Kräften um sich herum hin. Die Finger bewegten sich noch, die Arme krochen umher, suchten ihre Schwester, bis sie einander gefunden hatten und sich die Hände schüttelten. Dann blieben sie gemeinsam am Boden liegen und rührten sich nicht mehr.

Hestias Lachen wurde immer hysterischer, doch in ihren Augen war noch ein Funken Leben und dieses Leben veranlasste sie, ihre Hand in ihre Manteltasche zu stecken, während ihre Haare abfielen. Sie zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, ihre Hand umschloss etwas. Nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später flog dieses _Etwas_ durch die Luft, genau vor Dudleys Füße. Benommen hob er es auf, begutachtete es wie den größten Schatz auf Erden und als sei dadurch ein Bann gebrochen, begannen Petunia, Vernon und Dudley Dursley zu laufen. Sie rannten, wie sie noch nie gerannt waren. Um ihr Leben, um die Freiheit.

„_Sie werden euch foltern und töten wie meine Eltern."_

Harrys Stimme im Kopf trieb sie an, sein unverständlicher Blick, als sie sich geweigert hatten, ihm Glauben zu schenken. Bei Gott, hätte sie gewusst, zu was diese Todesser fähig waren – keine zehn Pferde hätten sie länger als notwendig in Little Whinging gehalten. Sie wäre die erste am Flughafen gewesen, auf den Weg nach Australien oder sonst wo hin. Nur weg. Einfach nur weg von diesen Verrückten, die ihr Leben zerstörten. Ein Leben, dass sie sich voller Stolz aufgebaut hatte. Was nützte ihr dieser Stolz jetzt? Nichts. Sie irrte voller Stolz und Arroganz umher, wusste nicht wo sie war, warf nur immer wieder Blicke über die Schulter, ob Dudley noch da war. Und Vernon.

Und ob jemand hinter ihnen war. Vor ihnen. Überall? Noch nie hatte Petunia solche Angst gehabt. Damals nicht, als diese seltsamen Rotschöpfe ihren Kamin in die Luft gesprengt hatten. Damals nicht, als Albus Dumbledore bei ihr auf der Couch gesessen hatte. Verdammt auch damals nicht, als Lily sie als kleines Kind für kurze Zeit mit diesem schrecklichen Snape-Jungen allein gelassen hatte. Was wäre sie froh, wenn sie all das eintauschen würde können, nur um die Angst loszuwerden, die sich durch ihren Körper fraß, sie schneller laufen und sie dabei immer erschöpfter werden ließ.

Da waren Bäume. Ein Wald. Dort konnten sie sich verstecken. Petunia lief darauf zu, das dumpfe Geräusch, das sie hörte, war ihr nun Beweis genug, dass ihre Familie noch immer da war, sie nicht alleine zurückließ mit all den grausamen Zauberern, die ihr nach dem Leben trachteten. Dabei hatte sie sich nie auch nur etwas zuschulden kommen lassen. Jeden Tag hatte sie das Haus geputzt, sich dann in den Garten gesetzt und eine Tasse Tee getrunken. Stand auf Nachbarschaftsklatschverbrei tung nun etwa schon die Todesstrafe? Nicht, dass sie wusste.

Sie hatte nur den Sohn ihrer widerlichen Schwester aufgenommen. Das war das einzige, was sie je getan hatte. Wobei sie selbst gezweifelt hatte, ob das klug war, solch eine Missgeburt, genau, wie es ihre Schwester gewesen war, bei sich aufzunehmen. Doch ihr Mutterinstinkt hatte gesiegt, auch wenn ihre Vernunft all die Jahre laut geschrien hatte, sie müsse Harry loswerden. Dumbledores Briefe wären leicht zu ignorieren gewesen.

Hätte sie damals die Courage besessen, dieses Kind in einem Waisenhaus abzugeben – was wäre ihr nicht alles erspart geblieben. Während sie all das dachte und dem Schatten der Bäume immer näher kam, schimpfte sie sich selbst eine Lügnerin. Sie hätte Harry nicht weggegeben. Mit Vernon hatte sie sich gestritten deswegen, weil er der Ansicht gewesen war, _ein_ Kind sei genug. Sie bräuchten nicht auch noch ein zweites von dieser _eigenartigen Sippschaft_. Sie hatte aufbegehrt, hatte für das Kind ihrer Schwester gekämpft.

Dann, als er ihren Dudley gerettet hatte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er ohne Harry tot gewesen wäre. Dass sie ihren Dudley verloren hätte, doch hatte sich nie bei Harry bedankt. Im ersten Moment war sie wütend gewesen, voller Angst um ihren Sohn. Normalzustand einer jeden Mutter, hatte man im Krankenhaus gesagt. Das half nur nicht darüber hinweg, dass sie es versäumt hatte, sich bei Harry für ihr falsches Urteil in dieser Hinsicht zu entschuldigen. Es war ihr ein Bedürfnis gewesen, doch hatte sich nie der richtige Zeitpunkt ergeben. Er war nie dagewesen und wenn, dann ganz kurz. Zu wenig Zeit, um eine Basis für eine Entschuldigung aufzubauen, hatte sie sich eingeredet. Sie hatte es verdrängt, darin war sie schon immer gut gewesen. Verdrängen. Leider half das nun nicht.

„Petunia! Warte!"

Sie schoss herum, Vernon keuchte, sein Kopf glich einer Tomate. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unheimlich schnell. „Was?", fragte sie und schüttelte fahrig den Kopf. Sie waren noch da, sie spürte es. Die Todesser hatten sich nicht einfach abschütteln lassen. Es wäre zu einfach gewesen und sie hatte in den letzten Monaten, die sie zusammen mit Dädalus und Hestia verbracht hatte, gelernt, dass es nie einfach war.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Vernon und keuchte wieder. Er drückte die linke Hand auf sein klopfendes Herz, mit der linken fuhr er sich über die Stirn. Dudley stand dicht bei ihnen, er behielt die Umgebung im Auge. Sie konnte sehen, wie angestrengt er war. Wie verängstigt und dennoch konzentriert. Er wusste, dass sie keine Fehler machen durften.

„Weg, Vernon, Einfach nur weg", antwortete sie und ging schnell auf den Wald zu. Sie fühlte sich ungeschützt auf diesem weiten Feld. Man konnte sie von überall aus angreifen, sie waren ein leichtes Ziel. „Petunia, jetzt warte doch!"

Sie blieb erst wieder stehen, als sie die ersten Baumreihen hinter sich gebracht hatte. Es war schön hier, ruhig, idyllisch. Es machte beinah einen sicheren Eindruck.

„Wir können nicht einfach so umherirren!", ereiferte Vernon sich. „Wir wissen doch nicht einmal wo wir sind, wir könnten uns verlaufen!"

„Wo willst du dich denn verlaufen, wenn wir nicht wissen, wo wir sind?" Wieder, wie oft in der letzten Zeit, war ihr Vernons Logik ein Rätsel. Manchmal verstrickte er sich in Rätsel, die nur für ihn einen Sinn ergaben. Er war von seinen Ideen überzeugt, stand immer hinter seiner Meinung, doch es wurde immer offensichtlicher, dass er noch immer in der Welt der Nicht-Zauberer lebte. Er hatte die Regeln, die _hier_ galten, noch nicht durchschaut.

„Was willst du denn tun, Vernon? Hier warten, bis uns jemand findet und der so freundlich ist, und uns hilft?", fauchte Petunia. Ihre Nerven waren am Ende, sie hatte Angst und ihr war schlecht. _Arme, die auf einander zu robbten._

Sie verbannte dieses Bild in ihrem Kopf, ließ die Tränen in ihren Augen nicht die Oberhand gewinnen. Sie verstand Vernon, am liebsten hätte sie sich hingelegt, genau hier, und geweint. Ihrem alten Leben nachgetrauert und gehofft, dass sie niemand fand, dass man sie einfach hier sein ließ und ihr versicherte, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war.

„Wir könnten mit ihnen reden", schlug er vor, trat auf sie zu. „Wir haben doch mit all dem hier nichts zu tun. Sie werden es verstehen, da bin ich sicher."

Sie sah die ganze Hoffnung in seinen Augen und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie ihm, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie es glauben wollte. Doch sie wusste gleichzeitig, dass man sie töten würde. Vielleicht würde man sie als Geiseln behalten, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry sie retten würde, damit dieser Lord Voldemort ihn dann töten konnte. Sie hatte verstanden, warum jeder Angst vor diesem Zauberer hatte. Ihr fehlte das nötige Hintergrundwissen, um zu verstehen, warum er ausgerechnet hinter Harry her war, auch wenn sie überzeugt war, dass es etwas mit gekränktem Stolz zu tun haben musste, wenn Harry einen Todesfluch von ihm abgewehrt hatte.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren", sagte sie, blickte ihm eindringlich in die Augen. Sie bemerkte, das Dudley ihnen aufmerksam zuhörte. „Vernon, sie werden sich nicht darum scheren, was wir mit irgendetwas zu tun haben. Wir sind das, was am ehesten einer Familie von Harry gleichkommt."

In seinen Augen war die Hoffnung verschwunden. Nur mehr pure Verzweiflung und Zorn standen darin. „Na und?", schrie er. Seine Stimme halte durch den Wald. „Wir haben nichts getan! Wir sind freie Menschen in diesem Land. Und ich – ich sehe nicht ein, was dieser beschissene Lord Voldemort von - "

„Vernon!"

„DAD!"

Zu spät glomm das Verstehen in seinen Augen auf. Als er den Fehler bemerkte, ertönte um sie herum bereits ein Donnerschlag nach dem anderen. Das Tabu war gebrochen worden.


	2. Ein bisschen wie damals

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ist JKRowlings Werk, alle Rechte liegen bei ihr. Ich leihe mir lediglich ihre Charaktere und Handlungsorte aus. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Ein bisschen wie damals**

Von überall ertönte ein schreckliches Gelächter. Es brannte sich in Petunias Ohren, in ihren Kopf und ließ sie erschüttert umher blicken. Sie standen zwischen den Bäumen, in jeder Lücke, die ihnen ein Fluchtweg hätte sein können. Sie waren umzingelt. Vernon wimmerte leise. Dudleys Kopf ruckte umher. Er drehte sich um sich selbst, suchte einen Weg aus dieser Misere und fand keinen. Auch dann nicht, als Flüche auf sie zuschossen und sich Petunia gerade noch rechtzeitig unter einen roten Strahl hinweg ducken konnte. Dudley warf sich zu Boden. Die Todesser rückten vor, kamen ihnen immer näher, die Zauber wurden mehr und mehr. Ein Todesser direkt vor ihr lächelte sie an und hob ihr den Zauberstab ins Gesicht. Es war ein schöner Stab, dunkles Holz.

Petunia begann zu zittern, sie spürte es in jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Ihre Knie drohten unter ihrem Gewicht nachzugeben, als sie stechend graue Augen hinter der silbernen Maske entdeckte, die sie alle trugen. Etwas in ihr regte sich – flink schlug sie dem Zauberer den Zauberstab aus der Hand, warf sich an ihm vorbei und begann zu laufen. Flüche schossen an ihr vorbei, sie warf sich hinter einen Baum. Wenn sie von Baum zu Baum huschte, vielleicht –

Dudley tauchte neben ihr auf, er hatte einen Schnitt auf der Wange. Blut quoll daraus, rann seinen Hals hinunter. Er wischte es nicht weg. „Dad", flüsterte er, gehetzt. „Sie haben ihn getroffen."

Noch ehe ihr Gehirn diese Nachricht analysiert und verstanden hatte, ehe sie ihrem Sohn antworten konnte, hörte sie die dumpfen Schritte. Es mussten um die zehn Todesser sein. Ihr Herz raste. Dennoch machte sich ein leichtes Glücksgefühl in ihr breit; noch am Leben zu sein erfüllte sie mit Stolz. Sie blickte erneut zu Dudley, versuchte ihm mit stummen Handbewegungen ihren Fluchtplan zu erläutern, er nickte und stürmte los – genau in die Arme eines Todessers, der vor ihm wie aus dem Nichts mit einem Knall erschien. Petunia schrie auf, als der Todesser seinen Zauberstab hob.

Wenige Augenblicke später lag der Zauberer am Boden, bewusstlos. Sein Zauberstab fiel zerbrochen neben ihn. Dudley gestattete sich ein siegreiches Lächeln seiner Mutter zuzuwerfen, dann begann er zu rennen. Schwarze Umhänge eilten an Petunia vorbei und dennoch erfüllte sie dies nicht mit Angst. Sie glaubte an ihren Sohn. Er konnte es schaffen, wenn er nur vorsichtig und schnell genug war.

Petunia lugte hinter ihrem Versteck hervor. Drei Todesser standen ruhig über Vernon gebeugt da, begutachteten ihn. Sie konnte sie reden hören, aber verstand sie die Worte nicht. _Lass ihn nicht tot sein. _Sie lehnte sich an den Baum hinter ihr. Er gab ihr Halt, versprach einen Schutz vor den Zauberern. Sie sah rote Zaubersprüche durch den Wald und gegen Bäume zischen. Manchmal grüne. Sie schluckte. Solange Zauber zu sehen waren, konnte das nur heißen, dass Dudley noch am Leben war. Als nächstes war ein Schrei zu vernehmen.

„Der Junge ist zäh", erklang eine Stimme hinter Petunia. Die Todesser mussten sich aufgerichtet haben und blickten nun in den Wald. Sie wussten, dass sie noch hier war und dennoch unternahmen sie nichts. Glaubten sie, sie sei leichte Beute? Dass sie ihnen nicht entkommen konnte? Sie spürte Verzweiflung aufkeimen, doch genauso wie Dudley tiefer in Wald zu flüchten, ihre vorherige Idee, war nun ausgeschlossen. Sie wäre innerhalb von Sekunden wieder umzingelt. Damit würde sie weder Dudley noch Vernon helfen.

Sie straffte die Schultern, reckte das Kinn vor und trat aus ihrem Versteck, das keins war. Die Todesser sahen sie an, zwei hatten ihre Masken abgesetzt. Der eine, den sie vorher den Zauberstab aus der Hand geschlagen hatte, hob diesen nun und richtete ihn auf sie. Sie atmete tief durch, sie wusste, dass ihr Plan Wahnsinn war, aber es war eine Möglichkeit, dem Grauen eine längere Zeit noch zu entkommen und vielleicht konnte sie Dudley mehr Zeit verschaffen. Sie sah Vernon, der mit dem Gesicht zum Boden dalag. Er blutete aus seinem Hinterkopf, schien ansonsten unverletzt. Sie würde ihn zurücklassen müssen. Eine, von den vorher gut verschlossenen Tränen bahnte sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche, aus ihrem Auge und über ihre Wange. Sie tropfte zu Boden.

Zwei weitere Zauberstäbe zeigten nun in ihre Richtung. Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt vor, wissend, dass sie jederzeit sterben könnte.

„Willst du dich gar nicht mehr verstecken?", lachte ein Todesser. Er hatte eine widerliche Stimme. Sie klang nach Alkohol, eine Prise seines widerlichen Geruchs wehte ihr entgegen. Er war der größte von den dreien, ihr Anführer vielleicht? „Hast du eingesehen, dass es sinnlos ist, sich vor uns zu verstecken?", fragte nun ein andere, beinahe zärtlich. Sie hörte den Spott aus seiner gespielten Sanftheit. Er war derjenige, dem sie zuvor den Zauberstab aus der Hand geschlagen hatte, sie erkannte ihn an der Haltung, an seiner Ausstrahlung. Das dunkle Holz.

Der dritte von ihnen sagte nichts. Er stand einfach nur stumm da, wartete darauf, wie sich dich Situation entwickeln würde. Auf gewisse Art und Weise war Petunia ihm dafür dankbar. „Na komm her", sagte der erste von ihnen und streckte seine zauberstablose Hand nach ihr aus, winkte sie zu sich heran. „Wenn du herkommst, wird dir nichts passieren", schmeichelte er weiter und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Ihr Blick schweifte umher, der Plan in ihrem Kopf nahm neue Gestalt an, passte sich der Umgebung und den Umständen an.

Festen Schrittes ging sie auf den Todesser zu, der dritte Todesser machte eine ruckartige Bewegung nach vorn. Petunia blieb stehen. Würde er ihr einen Zauber an den Kopf werfen, sobald sie nah genug war um sich in Sicherheit zu fühlen? Seine Kollegen blickten ebenfalls zu ihm, für einen kurzen Moment waren sie abgelenkt. Sie begann zu laufen, wieder zurück auf das weite Feld, wo sie sich womöglich noch im hohen Gras verstecken und beten konnte, dass sie irgendjemand finden würde. Sie glaubte, zuvor das Motorengeräusch von Autos gehört zu haben. Es bestand die Hoffnung, dass man ihr nicht so weit folgen würde.

Zauber schossen hinter ihr in den Boden, in die Bäume. Sie konnte Schreie hören. Jubelnde Schreie. _Dudley. _Ein Fluchen, als sie gerade noch rechtzeitig nach links sprang und einem Zauber auswich. Sie sah die Sonne am Himmel, gleich hätte sie den Wald wieder hinter sich gelassen. Ihre vorherige Illusion von Sicherheit hatte sie begraben. Die Erinnerung daran schmeckte bitter.

Sie hörte einen Knall. _Nein! _Die Todesser stellten sich vor ihr auf, blockierten jeden Fluchtweg. Petunia wollte umdrehen, doch war es zu spät. Drei rote Strahlen schossen auf sie zu. In ihrer letzten Verzweiflung warf sie die Arme vor ihren Körper. Eine lächerliche Abwehrreaktion. Sie würde sterben, sie wusste es in diesem Moment, doch etwas pochte auf die Schutzinstinkte in ihr. Sie sah Dudley vor sich, wie er ihr mehrmals versichert hatte, dass alles gut werden und ihnen nichts passieren würde. Und wenn nicht, dann wäre Harry da. Sie hatte nie verstanden, woher er dieses unerschütterliche Vertrauen in Harry nahm, denn selbst, wenn er ihnen zur Hilfe eilen würde, wie sollte er gegen solch mächtige Zauberer ankommen? Er würde sterben, ihretwegen. Das waren sie in seinen Augen nicht wert. In ihren ebenso nicht.

Sie wartete auf den Aufprall, auf den Schmerz, der ihr Dunkelheit versprechen würde, doch geschah nichts dergleichen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und blinzelte. Zwei der Todesser lagen am Boden, rührten sich nicht mehr. Einer stand gebückt vor einem Baum, über ihm – das Holz rauchte. Als ob etwas eingeschlagen hätte. Verwirrt blickte Petunia umher, sie hörte noch immer die Schreie im Wald. Sie kamen näher, doch vermochte sie sich nicht umzudrehen. Ihre Augen waren wie gebannt. Die Maske des noch stehenden Todessers war zu Boden gefallen. Er sah sie an, in seinen Augen stand pure Überraschung und Unverständnis.

„Wie?", fragte er und besah sich die Grube im Holz, wobei er sich schnell wieder zu ihr umdrehte. Noch immer hatte sie die Hände erhoben, sie kribbelten leicht. Hatten sie sich selbst verflucht?

„Hast du es doch gelernt?", sprach der Todesser weiter. Irritiert wandte sie ihm den Blick zu, sah die schwarzen Augen, die schwarzen Haare, die ihm wirr ins Gesicht hingen. Seine ganze Haltung war geprägt von Erstaunen.

Sie kannte diesen Mann, hatte gehofft, ihn nie wieder zu sehen und jetzt stand er vor ihr. Stellte ihr Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten konnte.

Die Zauber waren an ihr abgeprallt, das war die einzig logische Erklärung in ihren Augen. Aber warum? Und warum sah Snape sie derart überrascht und überfordert an? Sie hatte nie geglaubt, dass ihr seine Besuche bei Lily jemals zugutekommen würden, aber nun konnte sie die meisten seiner Gesichtszüge benennen, auch wenn er kälter schien, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Flüche prallten in den Baum hinter Snape, gesellten sich zu der einen Brandwunde, die sie ihm zugefügt hatte. Die am Boden liegenden Todesser rührten sich nicht, auch nicht, als jene, die vorher ihrem Dudley hinterhergerannt waren, an Petunia vorbei liefen. Sie streiften sie, doch niemand packte sie oder setzte sie außer Gefecht. Sie ignorierten sie, als wäre sie nicht da. Plötzlich – jemand hielt ihre Hand.

Ihr Sohn stand neben ihr, zog sie mit sich, zurück in die Bäume. Sie achtete nicht darauf, wohin sie lief und auch, wenn sie selbst unheimlich froh war, ihren Dudley wieder zu haben, so konnte sie sich dennoch nicht ihm zuwenden. Sie blickte zurück, sah Snape noch immer dort stehen. Auch er schaute in ihre Richtung, er hatte sich nicht bewegt. Die Todesser verschwanden, Snape tat es ihnen gleich-als letzter verließ auch er den Wald.

Wenige Hexen und Zauberer drängten sich um den Todesser, den man zurückgelassen hatte. Einer von denen, die Petunia hatten verfluchen wollen – der von seinem eigenen Fluch getroffen worden war. Ein paar andere wandten sich Vernon zu, fühlten den Puls und verschlossen die Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf. Die Hexe murmelte etwas, es war ein unheimlich klingender Singsang, doch die Wunde wurde kleiner, das Blut versickerte wieder. Vorsichtig traten Mutter und Sohn vor, ein Zauberer mit Narben im Gesicht nickte. Petunia zuckte zurück ehe sie sich besann, doch der Zauberer schien ihr Erschrecken nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Mrs Dursley?"

Sie kannte diese tiefe Stimme, sie hatte sie schon einmal gehört. Sie wusste, wie der Mann aussah, der zu diesem tiefen Klang gehörte. Kingsley Shacklebolt stand vor ihr, ein ruhiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er und besah sich ihre Hände. Ein kleiner Kratzer auf ihrem Arm, die einzige Verletzung, die sie davon getragen hatte. Shacklebolt hob den Zauberstab, heilte Dudleys Schnittwunde im Gesicht, den panischen Ausdruck in dessen Augen wohlweislich ignorierend.

„Sie hatten unglaubliches Glück", sprach Shacklebolt weiter und deutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen. Aber Petunia rührte sich nicht. Sie spürt ihre Beine nicht mehr, sie gaben unter ihr nach. Noch bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, hörte sie den Zauberer lachen. „Diese Muggel vertragen einfach nichts."

Die Welt wurde schwarz.


	3. Der erste Atemzug

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ist JKRowlings Werk, alle Rechte liegen bei ihr. Ich leihe mir lediglich ihre Charaktere und Handlungsorte aus.  
Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Mir ist letztes Mal ein großer Fehler unterlaufen. Dadurch, dass die Story fertig ist, hab ich aus Versehen ein Kapitel übersprungen. Das hier ist jetzt das richtige dritte Kapitel.

**Der erste Atemzug erfolgt nur mit lautem Geschrei**

Ihre Augen öffneten sich und sahen als erstes ein kleines, faltiges Gesicht, das sich über sie beugte. „Einen angenehmen guten Abend, Mrs Dursley", sagte das Gesicht zwischen vielen Lachfältchen hervor. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Petunia blinzelte ein paar Mal, orientierte sich und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich in einem Krankenhaus befinden musste. Die Vorhänge auf beiden Seiten ihres Bettes und die seltsame Aufmachung der alten Frau neben ihr sprachen dafür. Ein seltsames Hütchen auf dem Kopf, eine Schürze umgebunden, auf dem einzelne rote Tupfer zu sehen waren, die sie nicht hinterfragen wollte. Und auf Brusthöhe klemmte ein Schildchen: _Schwester Monica._

Sie warf einen Blick nach links, weg von dem fragenden Blick, der sich in ihre Augen bohrte und sie musterte. Anscheinend suchten sie nach einer Krankheit, die sie nicht hatte. Links neben ihr stand ein alter Holzkasten, gleich daneben ein Tischchen mit seltsam bunten Tinkturen darauf stehend. In einer schwamm ein Froschkopf, in einer anderen stiegen Bläschen auf, ehe ein Krabbentier an das Glas sprang. Petunia wurde schlecht – und ein kleines Fläschchen wurde ihr vor die Nase gehalten. Darin schwamm nichts.

„Ein Mixtur gegen Übelkeit, hier stelle ich Ihnen noch eins gegen Kopfschmerzen hin. Oh, jetzt sehen Sie mich doch nicht gleich so an. Ich helfe Ihnen gern und ich kann Ihnen sagen, der Aufputschtrank, den ich Ihnen eingeflößt habe, hat immer die gleichen Nebenwirkungen. Es beginnt mit leichter Übelkeit, weiter zu starker Migräne und Gelenksschmerzen. Liegt wahrscheinlich an der überhöhten Adrenalinproduktion, oder was weiß ich. Ach ja, da fällt mir ein, ich hatte einmal einen Patienten, der beklagte sich über Schmerzen in der Nase, wann immer er den kleinen Zeh bewegte. Manchmal glaube ich fast, der Aufputschtrank hat mehr Nebenwirkungen, als er Zwecke erfüllt. Aber ich kann's nun mal nicht ändern. Im Brauen war ich noch nie gut, das überlass ich lieber meinen Kollegen. Ich kann dafür recht gut mit Patienten umgehen – sie fühlen sich immer gut bei mir, anscheinend kann ich eine Art Vertrauensbasis gut aufbauen. Aber das wissen Sie wahrscheinlich besser als ich, nicht wahr?" Monica lachte. „Ah, ich tu's schon wieder. Ich rede andauernd und lasse Ihnen gar keinen Platz für Fragen. Haben Sie denn welche?"

Ehe Petunia auch nur an einen Satz denken konnte, wurde ihr auch schon der Trank gegen Übelkeit an die Lippen gepresst und auch schon eingeflößt. Er brannte in ihrer Kehle, dass sie glaubte, sie würde ihren gesamten Mageninhalt sofort erbrechen, doch schien ihr Magen sich gegen sie und ihren Gefühlen zu sträuben. Sie erniedrigte sich nicht in Gegenwart der Heilerin und behielt das Frühstück von heute Morgen gut verwahrt.

„Gut. Machen Sie sich aber keine Sorgen, wenn die Übelkeit kommt und geht wie sie will. Das ist ganz normal, man braucht eine gewisse Zeit, bis man sich an diesen Zaubertrank gewöhnt hat. Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen wegen dem Aufputschtrank, Sie sehen schon wieder ganz munter aus. Besser, als Sie vor ein paar Stunden eingeliefert wurden. Und ich kann Ihnen sagen, ein schöner Anblick waren Sie nicht. Und sollte noch einmal was passieren – meine Kollegen haben noch jeden von den Toten zurückgeholt mit ihrem Gebräu", lachte Monica und ließ Petunia mit einem Augenzwinkern allein.

Diese schloss die Augen. Das Bett war weich und versprach einen langen, vielleicht traumlosen Schlaf. Nach all den Nächten auf dem Boden, in denen sie eine Wurzel oder einen Steil als Kissen verwendet hatte, war sie beinah schon pikiert über diesen Komfort. Die Übelkeit verging, eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, ließ ihn schwer werden. Sie verdrängte die Bilder in ihrem Kopf und machte sie die Erinnerung von Tod und Verzweiflung vergessen. Sie schlief ein.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie ein Hundebellen weckte und aus dem Schlaf schreckte. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen, der Mondschein erhellte das Zimmer. Sie suchte Vernons Hand, damit er aufstand und dem Nachbarsköter mitteilte, dass er sich gefälligst eine andere Zeit zum Bellen aussuchen sollte, aber sie fand keine, bis ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, wo sie war. _Hysterisches Gelächter. Arme robben aufeinander zu. _

Sie stand auf, ihre nackten Füße trafen auf kalte Fließen. Kurz wurde ihr schwindlig, doch der Anfall ging so schnell wie er gekommen war und hinterließ nur ein leichtes Hämmern im Kopf. Wenn man aus dem Fenster blickte, sah man einen großen Baum, der wie ein großer Schatten ganz nah bei Petunia stand und sie zu verstecken schien. Dahinter wurde eine enge, gewundene Straße sichtbar, die hinter einem Hügel verschwand. Sie öffnete das Fenster, wollte kühle Luft atmen, das Krankenzimmer erschien ihr stickig und verbraucht. Es tat ihr gut, die Nachtluft zu riechen, in der Nähe hörte man einen Bach rauschen. Genau wie damals, als sie mit Vernon und Dudley – und Harry Urlaub auf dem Land gemacht hatten.

Vernon und Dudley!

Sie fuhr herum und lief zur Tür. Man hätte ihr doch sicher gesagt, wenn etwas passiert wäre, nicht wahr? Sie eilte aus ihrem Zimmer und fand sich sogleich auf einem langen Korridor wieder, den sie hastig entlang stolperte. Irgendwo musste schließlich jemand sein. Am Ende des Ganges fand sie einen kleinen Mann, mit schütterem Haar. „Wissen Sie, wo mein Mann und mein Sohn sind?", fragte sie aufgelöst. Der Mann sah sie an, musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Petunia Dursley?"

„Ja! Wo sind mein Mann und mein Sohn?"

„In den Hauptquartieren in den oberen Stockwerken untergebracht, nehme ich an. Zimmer 217 – glaub ich", sagte er gedehnt und blickte ihr verdattert nach, als sie ein Danke rufend an ihm vorbei lief, auf die Treppen am anderen Ende des Korridors zu. Barfuß und nur in ein Nachthemd gehüllt, drängte sie sich durch eine Menschenmasse aus spitzen Hüten und Umhängen und rannte drei Stockwerke hinauf, bis sie schließlich vor der Tür Nummer 220 stand. Sie blickte nach links und nach rechts. Schließlich ging sie drei Türen nach rechts und war nur noch einen kleinen Schritt von ihrer Familie getrennt.

Sie klopfte, niemand antwortete. Sie drückte die Klinke hinunter und die Tür öffnete sich knarrend. Der Mond erhellte auch dieses Zimmer und erleichterte ihr den Blick auf zwei Betten, die man in den Raum gequetscht hatte und einen Schreibtisch, der mit zig Zetteln bedeckt war. Von Ordnung keine Spur. Auf dem Bett an der linken Wand lag Vernon, die Arme von sich gestreckt mit einem Verband um den Kopf. Sein Schnarchen erfüllte das Zimmer. Zu ihrer Rechten lag Dudley friedlich schlummernd in einem kleineren Bett, sodass seine Füße über den Bettrand hingen. Er murmelte leise im Schlaf wie er es die letzten Wochen immer getan hatte.

Sie hätte zu ihnen stürmen können, doch lehnte sie sich an den Türrahmen und lächelte. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sie sich in dieser fremden Welt zuhause. Egal, wie viel sie noch überstehen mussten, sie würden es schaffen, die Familie Dursley würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Zuversichtlich drehte sie sich um, schloss die Tür sanft hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer. Die kalten Treppen waren ihr gleichgültig, genauso wie der flüsternde Wind, der durch das Treppenhaus zischte. Als sie jemand am Arm packte aber schrie sie auf.

„Verzeihung, Mrs Dursley. Eine Unart von mir, ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich vorher bemerkbar machen."

Shacklebolt stand neben ihr, dunkle Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht, doch er lächelte. „Kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen, oder wollen Sie lieber die restliche Nacht schlafen, jetzt, wo sie wissen, dass es ihrer Familie gut geht?", fragte er.

Langsam erholte sie sich von ihrem ersten Schock und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ist schon gut. Worum geht's denn?"

Er deutete ihr mit einer Hand, ihm zu folgen und gemeinsam ließen sie Stockwerk um Stockwerk hinter sich und gelangten schließlich in einen warmen Keller. Shacklebolt öffnete die Tür vor sich mit einem Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab und offenbarte den Blick auf einen prasselnden Kamin und eine weich aussehende Couch, davor ein Glastisch, bedeckt mit einer Teekanne. „Willkommen in meinem Reich", sagte er und lud sie ein, einzutreten. Fasziniert von solcher Bequemlichkeit sah Petunia sich um und entdeckte die vielen Portraits voller schlafender Hexen und Zauberer an einer Wand. Eine kleine Bibliothek fand sich hier ebenso, wie zwei Holztüren, die zu weiteren Räumen abzweigten.

„Bitte, setzten Sie sich", sagte Shacklebolt und legte währenddessen seinen Umhang ab. Petunia setzte sich auf die Couch und fragte sich, was der Zauberer wohl von ihr wollte. Sie hatte eine vage Vermutung, doch wollte sie sich irren.

„Tee?", sagte der Zauberer mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als er die Kanne aufhob und sich selbst einschenkte. Sie nickte. Der Geruch von Himbeeren lag in der Luft. Vorsichtig nahm sie einen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk und stellte die Tasse unsicher wieder hin. Sie spürte den Blick Shacklebolts auf sich. Sie blickte zu Boden.

„Mrs Dursley, ich will ehrlich sein. Dass Sie und Ihre Familie den Angriff der Todesser beinah unbeschadet überlebt haben, grenzt an ein Wunder. Nichtmagier sind leichte Beute und sind dem Willen des dunklen Lords bedingungslos ausgeliefert, wenn wir Zauberer sie nicht schützen können", erklärte er und musterte sie dabei. „Die Brandzeichen in den Bäumen sind symmetrisch", fuhr er fort, „Es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Todesser genau auf diese Art dreimal in drei verschiedene Bäume trifft, geschweige denn davon, dass er bei wehrlose Nichtmagier gar nicht erst daneben zielen dürfte. Solche Zeichen, wie im Wald vorhanden, entstehen nur dann, wenn Flüche abgewehrt werden. Natürlich können sie auch da in alle Richtungen davonstoben, doch man kann als Zauberer die Richtung manches Mal, bei genügendem Willen, beeinflussen, um nicht einen Freund zu treffen, zum Beispiel."

Petunia beobachtete die Funken des Feuers. Es verstrahlte eine ungemeine Wärme, doch langsam wurde ihr unangenehm heiß. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte sie schließlich und sah Shacklebolt an.

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Mrs Dursley, aus den Unterlagen Hogwarts, die wir noch kopieren konnten, ehe der dunkle Lord die Regierung übernommen hat, geht hervor, dass bei Ihnen kein magisches Potenzial vorhanden war, auch haben wir Briefe gefunden, in denen Sie sich um einen Platz in Hogwarts bemühen, um mit Ihrer Schwester aufgenommen zu werden."

Petunia spürte die Schamesröte auf ihren Wangen. Sie hatte diese Ereignisse lange verdrängt, sie in die hinterste Schublade ihres Kopfes gesteckt und diese versucht, verschlossen zu halten. Shacklebolts erinnerten sie an alles, was sie damals gefühlt hat. Die bittere Enttäuschung, den Hass auf ihre Schwester, die Trauer, als Lily allein mit dem Snape Jungen in den großen Zug einstieg und sie zurückließ.

„Es ist erst einmal vor langer Zeit vorgekommen, dass ein Zauberer seine Magie erst Jahre später entdeckt hat oder, besser ausgedrückt, die Magie zu ihm gekommen ist, deshalb hat Dumbledore damals auch alle Ihre Bitten bestimmt abgelehnt, weil davon auszugehen war, dass sie _nur _ein Muggel sind und somit keinen Sinn in Hogwarts gehabt hätten."

Sie sprang auf und schritt vor dem Kamin auf und ab. „Sie erzählen mir Dinge, die ich schon wusste, als ich ein kleines Mädchen war. Dumbledore hat mir alles in seinem Brief erklärt. Ich – ich hab's auch damals verstanden!", zischte sie den Zauberer an. „Warum wiederholen Sie das alles? Wollen Sie mir _die_ _Besonderheit der magischen Gesellschaft_ näher bringen?"

Shacklebolt begann zu lachen. Seine tiefe Stimme dröhnte, als er weitersprach. „Ich will Ihnen klarmachen, dass man sich bei Ihnen vielleicht getäuscht hat, Mrs Dursley. Es ist, unseren Untersuchungen nach zu urteilen, sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie Magie in sich haben. Ansonsten ist es mir ein Rätsel, wie Sie drei Schockflüche überlebt haben, wenn Sie sie nicht abgewehrt haben. Und dafür _braucht_ man Magie, Mrs Dursley. Sehr viel Magie."

„Das ist doch lächerlich", ereiferte Petunia sich, während sie noch immer auf und ab schritt. In ihrem Kopf herrschte das pure Chaos. Sie erinnerte sich an Lily, wie sie vor ihr geschwebt war, wie sie mit ihrem Zauberstab vor ihrer Nase herumgefuchtelt hatte, bis ihr plötzlich eitrige Geschwülste auf den Händen wuchsen, die man erst in diesem seltsamen Zaubererkrankenhaus hatte kurieren können. Von da an war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass Hexen und Zauberer total verrückt waren. Eine große Abweichung von der Norm, die man besser verschwieg.

Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen gelernt, dass sie ohne die Hilfe dieser Abweichung nicht überlebt hätte. Sie war dankbar für alles, doch gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie ohne ihre Schwester glücklich in ihrem Haus sein könnte, zusammen mit Vernon und Dudley und sich nur Sorgen ums Abendessen machen müsste.

„Mrs Dursley, nehmen Sie bitte meinen Zauberstab", sagte Shacklebolt gerade und reichte ihr einen weißen Stab. Der Griff war verziert mit einem seltsamen Muster aus Zacken und Kratzern. Sie wich zurück. „Keine Angst, Ihnen passiert nichts. Wenn ich mich irre, dann wird nichts passieren und ich werden den Vorfall im Wald als einfaches Glück abschreiben", beruhigte er sie, stand auf und ging auf sie zu, den Zauberstab locker in der Hand. „Nur zu", sagte er.

„Und wenn etwas passiert?", flüsterte Petunia. „Was – was ist dann?"

„Dann werde ich Ihnen Ihren Lehrer vorstellen, der Ihnen die Grundzüge der Magie beibringen wird. Unausgebildet sind Sie nicht nur eine Gefahr für sich selbst, sondern vor allem für andere", erwiderte er und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sie ausstreckte und das Holz ergriff. Fragend blickte sie zu Shacklebolt. Früher hatte er ihr Zuversicht gegeben, wann immer sie ihn im Fernseher hinter dem Premierminister gesehen hatte. Jetzt war er für sie der Inbegriff von Angst und Unsicherheit.

Seine Augenbrauen verdichteten sich, als er sie beobachtete. „Sie müssen ihn schwingen", riet er ihr und trat mehrere Schritte von ihr weg. „Schwingen", wiederholte Petunia und umfasste den Zauberstab fest mit ihren Fingern. „Und bitte zielen Sie nicht auf mich", warf Shacklebolt noch ein, ehe sie die Augen schloss. Sie drehte sich etwas von ihm weg, der Zauberstab zeigte nun genau auf die kleine Bibliothek.

Wenige Sekunden später, als sie all ihren Mut zusammengekratzt hatte und den Zauberstab schwungvoll nach unten riss, passierte nichts. Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Raum, nur der Kamin prasselte. Sie öffnete die Augen, sah auf das Holz in ihrer Hand und wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert oder enttäuscht war. „Tja", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Shacklebolt ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und streckte den Arm aus, die Handfläche geöffnet. Schnell gab sie den Stab zurück, vielleicht etwas zu schwungvoll, denn ehe er ihre Finger verließ, entlud sich ein Lichtblitz und Kingsley Shacklebolt flog durch die Luft, krachte gegen ein Regal.

Entgeistert schaute Petunia zu, wie die Regale hinter Shacklebolt zu kippen begannen und eins nach dem anderen, wie Dominosteine, umfiel. Bücher krachten zu Boden, Seiten schwebten ihrem Zuhause hinterher, bedeckten den Boden. Als das letzte Regal der Reihe kippte, riss es die Lampe, die von der Decke hing, mit sich und entfachte so einen Funkenregen. Der Zauberer lag vor dem Schauspiel, sie wusste nicht, ob er noch lebte, doch plötzlich begann er lauthals zu lachen.

„Ihre erste Lektion, Mrs Dursley, wird der _Reparo._ Und wenn ich Tag und Nacht opfern muss, um Ihnen diesen Zauberspruch beizubringen."


	4. Veränderungen

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ist JKRowlings Werk, alle Rechte liegen bei ihr. Ich leihe mir lediglich ihre Charaktere und Handlungsorte aus. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Mir ist ein großer Fehler unterlaufen. Da ich die Story schon fertig hab, hab ich aus Versehen das vierte Kapitel (das hier) hochgeladen, anstatt das dritte...aber das ist jetzt auch da. Also viel Spaß beim Nachlesen, denjenigen, die ich jetzt nicht vergrault hab. Tut mir leid!

**Veränderungen**

Es war wie ein Peitschenschlag, als Petunia am nächsten Morgen möglichst schonend versuchte, Vernon ihre magischen Fähigkeiten beizubringen, er sich abwandte und aus seiner Kaffeetasse schlürfte, ohne eine Antwort zu geben. Noch schlimmer war es aber zu bemerken, dass er sich in den Tagespropheten vertiefte, den er sonst, aufgrund seiner bewegten Bilder immer abgelehnt hatte.

„Vernon?"

Ihre Stimme glich einem heiseren Flüstern, als sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn fragend ansah. „Es – es ist doch nicht schlimm, oder?"

Kurz verließen seine Augen die Schlagzeile, die viele Todesfälle ankündigte, und sah sie an. Sie kannte ihn nicht so ruhig, normalerweise war er für sein sprühendes Temperament bekannt, das ihm meist aus den Fugen geriet und ihn schon so manche Lektion erteilt hatte. Doch nichts deutete auf Zorn hin, auf Hass oder Missbilligung. Seine Ruhe machte ihr Angst.

Er stand auf, verließ das kleine Zimmer, in dem man ihnen ein Frühstück gezaubert hatte und ließ sie mit Dudley allein, der in ein Marmeladebrot biss und auf den Tisch sah. Er begutachtete die Musterung des Holzes, kaute und nahm einen erneuten Bissen, bis er sich schließlich traute, seine Mutter anzusehen – so schien es ihr. „Es ist nicht schlimm", sagte er, lächelte. Traurig.

„Es ist nur anders."

Erschüttert ging Petunia um den Tisch zu ihrem Sohn. „Anders? Aber ich bin doch immer noch die gleiche", sagte sie flehend. „Ich bin doch noch immer Mum."

Dudley nickte. „Eine zaubernde Mum mit

spitzem Hut. Genau sowas, was Dad und du seit Harry immer gehasst habt", meinte er. „Ich hab nichts dagegen, Mum. Aber, gib Dad etwas Zeit, ja?"

Er ließ angebissenes Frühstück zurück und ging ebenfalls durch die Tür nach draußen. Petunia fiel auf den Sessel, den er hinterlassen hatte.

Vielleicht hätte ich es ihnen nicht sagen sollen, dachte sie und schimpfte sich gleich darauf eine Närrin. Sie hätten es ohnehin erfahren, ob nun von anderen Zauberern hier in diesem Ordensquartier oder spätestens von ihr, wenn man sie zaubern sah. Sie erinnerte sich an Lily, wie sie voller Stolz nach ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, einen Zauberstab in der Hand und alles verzaubert hatte, was ihr in die Hände gekommen war, bis plötzlich Briefe vom Zaubereiministerium eingetroffen waren, die sie höflich baten, die magischen Aktivitäten außerhalb Hogwarts zu unterlassen. Ansonsten drohe der Schulverweis. Enttäuscht hatte Lily ihren Zauberstab ihrer Mutter gegeben, um ja nicht mehr in Versuchung zu geraten.

Sie hatte nie verstanden, wie ihre Schwester fasziniert von etwas Gefährlichem hatte sein können, und hatte sie noch mehr für ihre Dummheit verachtet. Jetzt kam ihr zum ersten Mal die Idee, wie sich Lily gefühlt haben musste. Im Stich gelassen zu werden, von der großen Schwester war sicherlich nicht leicht gewesen. Sie seufzte, lehnte sich zurück.

Der Unterricht würde schon heute beginnen, um keinen Tag verstreichen zu lassen und sie zu einer fähigen Hexe auszubilden. Anscheinend brauchte man jeden und jede, um gegen Lord Voldemort zu bestehen. Schon allein bei der Vorstellung, jemanden zu verhexen, wurde ihr übel. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie dazu fähig sein würde. Nie und nimmer würde sie jemanden verletzen oder gar töten können. Viel eher konnte sie sich vorstellen, in einem Krankenflügel wie dem hier zu arbeiten, um sich mit Heilzaubern zu beschäftigen. Aber als sie das Shacklebolt gegenüber erwähnt hatte, hatte er nur gelächelt und ihr erneut seinen Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt. „Und jetzt üben wir. Schön deutlich sprechen. _Reparo. _Und keinen Buchstaben verschlucken", hatte er sie ermahnt und war dann zurückgetreten. Es hatte zwei volle Stunden gebraucht, bis die Bibliothek wieder ihr ursprüngliches Erscheinungsbild hatte. Ausgelaugt und auch angewidert von sich selbst hatte sie den Zauberstab aus der Hand gegeben und war zurück in ihr Zimmer gegangen, wo sie nur mühevoll die Tränen zurückgehalten hatte, sich aber schließlich doch in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

Sie freute sich, ihrer Schwester ebenbürtig zu sein, doch gleichzeitig hatte ein anderer Teil in ihr Angst davor, sich auf die Zauberei einzulassen und womöglich ihre Familie zu verlieren.

„Mum?"

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken. Dudley stand vor ihr und lächelte sie vorsichtig an. Er reichte ihr einen Zauberstab.

„Hestia hat ihn mir zugeworfen, weißt du noch? Vielleicht brauchst du ihn ja", sagte er und drückte ihr das Holz schließlich in die Hand, als sie nicht reagierte. Sie blickte darauf, spürte ein Vibrieren darin und umschloss ihn fest mit der Hand. Das Vibrieren stoppte, doch spürte sie plötzlich in ihrem ganzen Körper einen Takt, der zusammen mit dem Zauberstab pochte.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte sie ihren Sohn an sich gedrückt und hielt ihn fest, während sich eine Träne einen Weg aus ihrem Auge bahnte.

* * *

Shacklebolt holte sie kurz nach Mittag aus dem Krankenhaus, wo ihr Monica noch ein paar Tränke zur Sicherheit mitgegeben hatte, falls etwas schiefgehen sollte. Etwas unsicher hatte Petunia sie entgegengenommen, nicht wissend, ob sie beruhigt oder verängstigt sein sollte. Shacklebolt sah müde aus, beinah überfordert. „Es gab ein paar Zwischenfälle in London", erklärte er. „Nichts Großes, nur raubt es mir den letzten Nerv, dass anscheinend meine Auroren nicht imstande sind, wenige Todesser in Schach zu halten."

Eilig führte er sie immer tiefer ins Hauptquartier. Sie ließen viele Türen hinter sich und noch mehr Treppen. Sie gelangten in einen langen Flur, an dessen Ende eine schmale Tür zu finden war. An den Wänden hingen seltsame Schriften, für Petunia komplett unleserlich. Sie hielt sich hinter dem Zauberer, als die Schriften zu flüstern begannen. Die Tür wurde mit einem Schwenk geöffnet und ihr offenbarte sich ein großer, heller Raum, der von überall her zu beleuchtet sein schien. Sie betrat ihn nach Shacklebolt und sah sich in der hellen Leere um, um nichts zu entdecken. Nur einen Mann, der an einer Wand lehnte und ein Buch las. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen – im Wald, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte.

„Mrs Dursley, das ist Remus Lupin. Er wird Ihnen alles beibringen, was notwendig ist, um in der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer zu überleben", stellte Shacklebolt ihn vor. Lupin hob den Kopf, grüßte sie mit einem knappen Nicken und einem Lächeln. Schüchtern lächelte sie zurück. „Du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich euch allein lasse, oder Remus?", fragte Shacklebolt etwas leiser. „Nein, schon gut", erwiderte dieser und begann, Petunia zu mustern.

Sie begann sich zu verkrampfen und griff in ihre Hosentasche, wo sie den Zauberstab umfasste. Lupin schmunzelte.

Shacklebolt nickte ihr noch einmal ermutigend zu, dann verließ er den Raum. Sie hörte wie sich die Tür schloss und das Schloss einrastete. „Nur zur Sicherheit, damit niemand verletzt wird, wenn ein Zauber außer Kontrolle gerät", antwortete Lupin auf ihren verunsicherten Blick. Er wirkte entspannt, auch wenn sie sich nicht allzu sicher war. Die Narben in seinem Gesicht verdeckten seine Mimik etwas und hinderten sie daran, länger als überhaupt nötig in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Vielleicht solltest du den Zauberstab nicht allzu fest umklammern. Am Anfang führt das meist zu ungewollten Entladungen."

Perplex zog sie das Stück Holz aus ihrer Tasche und versuchte die Finger etwas zu entspannen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Handflächen feucht wurden. „Hier, halt ihn so."

Lupin stand nun neben ihr und bearbeitete ihre Finger, drückte sie auf das Holz, drehte ihre Hand, bis der Zauberstab schließlich beinah angenehm darin lag. „Besser?", fragte er. Petunia nickte. Dankbar. Er nahm ihr nicht die Angst vor Magie, doch gab er ihr das Gefühl, dass er auf sie vertraute. Sie empfand ihm gegenüber nichts als Dankbarkeit und Freude. „ist es schwer?", fragte sie und blickte dabei auf ihren Zauberstab.

Es wurde still, Lupin sagte lange Zeit kein Wort, sie spürte nur seinen Blick auf sich. „Nein. Nur darfst du keine Angst haben. Respekt ja, wobei zu viel davon auch schon wieder zu viel des Guten ist", lächelte er. „Es ist so leicht wie Atmen. Irgendwann funktioniert es wie von selbst."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Es war ein ruhiges, angenehmes Braun. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

Das Braun blitzte kurz amüsiert auf. „Da du den _Reparo _laut Kingsley recht gut beherrschst, bitte ich um eine kleine Vorführung und danach – wir werden sehen", sagte er und schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab, den er plötzlich in der Hand hatte. Eine Vase schwebte vor ihm in der Luft, er ließ sie höher und höher steigen, bis er kurz mit seiner Hand zuckte und die Vase zu Boden fiel und in tausend Stücke zerbarst. „Wenn ich bitten darf."

Er ging weitere Schritte zurück, als Petunia ihre Hand hob und mit dem Zauberstab genau auf die Scherben zielte. „_Reparo._"

Die Scherben erhoben sich wieder in die Luft, begannen zu kreisen und sich zu einer Vase zu verformen, doch wurden sie immer langsamer. Irritiert umschloss Petunia den Zauberstab fester, doch die Scherben verharrten in der Luft und fielen dann wieder auseinander. Fassungslos blickte sie auf ihre Hand. „Noch einmal", sagte Lupin.

Sie atmete tief ein. _„Reparo",_ sagte sie, lauter diesmal. Ihr Arm begann zu vibrieren. Wieder erhoben sich die Scherben, kreisten umher und schloss sich schneller wieder zusammen, doch ein paar sträubten sich noch immer. Petunia richtete ihre Konzentration darauf, stellte sich eine Vase vor. Die restlichen Teile flogen herbei, auf die beinah fertige Vase zu, sie wurden langsamer, doch schafften sie den Weg und vervollständigten die Vase bevor ihr die Kraft ausging. Die Vase war wieder komplett und schwebte wieder in der Luft – von ihr weg und auf Lupin zu, der sie schließlich auffing.

„Anstrengend, nicht wahr?"

Petunia nickte ein wenig, wollte sich ihre Schwäche nicht eingestehen, doch eine Frage drängte sich ihr auf. „Aber warum geht das heute so schwer? In der Nacht, die Regale…das war einfach."

Lupin stellte die Vase auf einen kleinen Tisch, den sie zuvor noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Wie aus dem Nichts, schien er auf einmal da zu sein. „Vasen, oder allgemein, rundliche Dinge sind komplexer als Rechtecke und Quadrate", erklärte er. „Mit der Zeit wirst du keinen Unterschied mehr feststellen, doch Zauber haben ihre Tücken, mit denen man sich am Anfang erst einmal vertraut machen muss."

Er schob seine linken Hemdärmel hoch und blickte auf die Uhr, dann wedelte er mit seinem Zauberstab in der Luft und ließ die Vase plötzlich wieder fliegen. „Der _Wingardium Leviosa _ist recht nützlich, um Dinge schweben zu lassen und sie so auf hohen Regalen zu verstauen. Hast du meine Zauberstabbewegung im Kopf?"

„Ein bisschen", sagte sie ehrlich. „Gut, dann mach sie nach und sagt dabei den Zauber. Und wann immer du die Vase fallen lässt, reparierst du sie."

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie zusammen mit Lupin an den zwei Zaubern gearbeitet hatte. Inzwischen beherrschte sie beide nahezu perfekt – zumindest in ihren Augen, auch wenn Lupin noch ab und zu etwas zu bemängeln hatte. Sie mochte ihn, auch wenn sie in seinem Blick einen gewissen Unwillen gesehen zu haben glaubte, der sich aber bis zum Schluss verflüchtigt zu haben schien. Wie alt er wohl sein mochte? Älter als sie? Seine grauen Haare ließen ihn alt und verbraucht aussehen. Unheimlich müde und ausgelaugt. Als ob ihm etwas große Sorgen bereiten würden.

* * *

Er hatte die Stunde mit zwei kaputten Vasen beendet und hatte sie erst dann aus dem Raum gelassen, nachdem sie beide gleichzeitig repariert und die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er hatte ihr den Zauber nur einmal gesagt und sich dann auf den Boden gesetzt, während sie zig tausend Mal _Alohomora _rufend versucht hatte, aus dem Raum zu kommen. Hatte sie eine Stunde gebraucht? Länger?

Lupin hatte sich kein einziges Mal über ihr Unvermögen beschwert und in ihr keimte die leise Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht nicht eine gänzlich unfähige Hexe war.

Es war dunkel, als sie in ihr neues Zimmer ging, dass sie sich mit Vernon teilte. Die Tür öffnete sich leise, und der Raum wurde, mal wieder, von einem leisen Schnarchen erfüllt. Es ließ sie lächeln, erinnerte es sie doch an zuhause. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihr Nachthemd, das man ihr zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, und legte sich auf die noch freie, linke Seite des Bettes.

Als sich ihre Augen müde schlossen und sie ein Gähnen nur knapp unterdrückt hielt, spürte sie Vernons Arm, der sich um sie legte und sie zu sich heran zog. Seine Lippen drückten sich auf ihre Wangen und zum ersten Mal, seit Langem, fühlte sich Petunia wieder geborgen und sicher. Sie drückte sich an ihren Mann und schlief ein.


	5. Ein paar kleine Berichte

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ist JKRowlings Werk, alle Rechte liegen bei ihr. Ich leihe mir lediglich ihre Charaktere und Handlungsorte aus. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Ein paar kleine Berichte**

Tage zogen ins Land, und keiner verging, ohne dass Petunia nicht mit blauen Flecken schlafen ging, weil sie unter einem Regal begraben wurde oder Remus sie schockte, nur um sie dann mit einem Stück Schokolade wieder aufzubauen. Sie wusste nicht, was in dieser Schokolade war. Es musste ein Zaubertrank sein, von denen Remus ihr einmal erzählt hatte. Anscheinend gab es unzählige davon, einige konnten sogar die tödlichsten Vergiftungen wieder rückgängig machen und das Opfer zurück ins Leben führen. Andere konnten jemanden lähmen, widerliche Furunkeln hervorrufen oder die Hare ausfallen lassen. Hier war Petunia übel geworden und Remus hatte das Thema zurück auf ihren _Protego _gelenkt, der in seinen Augen noch _mehr _sein könnte. Jeden Tag lehrte er sie mehr und ab und zu kam Shacklebolt und begutachtete das Werk Petunia Dursley. Sie glaubte, dass er zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung war, bei Remus war sie sich sicher, dass sie inzwischen seine Erwartungen übertroffen hatte. Oft ging sie stolz zu Vernon und berichtete ihm von den Stunden mit Remus, doch meist war Vernon in Gedanken vertieft und hörte ihr kaum zu.

„Hast du heute die Zeitung gelesen?", fragte er einmal und unterbrach ihren Monolog über verschiedene nützliche Haushaltszauber. Verdutzt hielt sie inne. „Nein", antwortete sie.

Sein Blick wandte sich in die Ferne. „Nicht – Zauberer sind gestorben, Petunia. Hunderte. Diese Todesser sind einfach nach London gegangen, geflogen – was auch immer - und haben wahllos auf Menschen gezielt. Sie konnten sich nicht retten."

Seine Stimme wurde zum Schluss immer leiserer, bis er schließlich komplett verstummte. Eine Träne lief über seine Wange. „Vernon?"

Er sagte nichts, Petunia stand auf und holte sich den Tagespropheten, der auf dem Tisch lag. Auf der Titelseite prangte erneut ein Bild von Harry unter dem ein beinah schon lächerliches Kopfgeld prangte. Sie schlug die Zeitung auf, während sie sich wieder neben ihren Mann auf den Boden setzte. Man berichtete von Werwolfattacken gegen Menschen, die nun im St. Mungos behandelt wurden. Werwölfe, die für den Orden arbeiteten. Es wurden Namen genannt, von den Petunia noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Darren Spooner, Stan Morris und Helena Parker. Namen, die rein gar nichts Magisches an sich hatten, wie Petunia fand. Wobei sie ja selbst das beste Beispiel für Nichtmagische Magie war. Sie würde Remus danach fragen. Sie blätterte weiter. Vernon hatte sich die Träne von der Wange gewischt und blickte nun schon minutenlang, ohne zu blinzeln, auf die blau gestrichene Wand. In der Mitte des _Propheten_ wurde sie fündig.

_Hunderte Muggel verloren vergangenen Freitag ihr Leben in London, als sie nichtsahnend ihren Beschäftigungen nachgingen. Ohne Planung, so erscheint es, waren Ordensmitglieder erschienen, und feuerten wie wild auf unschuldige Muggel. In Restaurants, auf Spielplätzen, selbst auf dicht befahrenen Straßen griff der Orden wehrlose Muggel an. Das Vergehen wird von Kingsley Shackelbolt wie folgt gerechtfertigt: „ Es gab genug Hinweise, die auf einen Todesserangriff hindeuteten. Unser Eingreifen war mehr als nur erforderlich"_

_Seit Albus Dumbledores Tod scheint der Orden jeglichen Funken Verstand verloren zu haben und …_

Petunia übersprang angewidert den restlichen Artikel und blickte auf das Bild darunter. Es zeigte eine Bar, in der Jung und Alt auf einem Tisch lehnte oder vom Barhocker gefallen waren. Die Augen waren bei den meisten weit aufgerissen, die Kellnerin war in die Scherben eines Glases gefallen und ihre weiße Bluse war übersät mit kleinen roten Blutflecken.

Noch einmal warf Petunia einen Blick auf Vernon, in dessen Augen sich weitere Tränen gebildet hatten. „Siehst du ihn?"

Inmitten den Toten in der Bar lag ein Mann auf dem Boden, die Arme von sich gestreckt. Sie erkannte ihn. Es war Marcus Doyle. Sie erinnerte sich an ihn. Er war bekannt gewesen für seine Witze, die sogar sie zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Er hatte seine Kinder über alles geliebt und seine Frau auf Händen getragen. Er war Vernons bester Freund gewesen.

* * *

Müde lag Petunia am Boden. Ein _Stupor _hatte sie getroffen, weil sie nicht schnell genung gewesen war. Remus kniete neben ihr mit einer Packung Schokolade in der Hand. „Geht's wieder?", fragte er. Sie nickte und knabberte an einem Stück Schokolade.

Er sah so müde aus wie sie sich fühlte. Ausgelaugt. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen, das Gesicht war blass und die Narben stachen mehr als sonst hervor. Sie hatte lange überlegt, war oft zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie besser den Mund halten sollte, aber die Neugier in ihr war immer größer geworden.

„Remus?", fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig. Er lag nun neben ihr und steckte sich gerade selbst ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund. Er drehte kauend den Kopf zu ihr.

„Kanntest du meine Schwester Lily?"

Er hörte auf zu kauen, musterte sie kurz und setzte sich wieder auf nur um dann die Stirn zu runzeln. „Warum fragst du das?", verlangte er zu wissen und sah sie wieder an. Seinen braunen Augen schien keine Regung Petunias zu entgehen, als sie sich, plötzlich unwohl fühlend, ebenso aufsetzte und die Knie anwinkelte. „Nur so", meinte sie. „Ich frage mich nur schon lange, wie sie war."

„Du wirst wohl wissen, _wie_ deine Schwester war", entgegnete er scharf.

Sie erkannte zum ersten Mal eine Wildheit in seinen Augen, die sie noch nie bemerkt hatte. „Ich – ich meinte, wie sie als Hexe war", sagte sie leise und beobachtete, wie die Wildheit langsam verblasste und einer stummen Traurigkeit wich. Noch immer war sein Blick auf sie gerichtet, doch schien er vor sich jemand anderes zu sehen. Lange verharrten sie still, Petunia wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen.

„Sie war – gut", sagte Remus schließlich, stockend. „Klug und gleichzeitig lebensmüde", er lachte plötzlich. „Sie war eine wahre Gryffindor."

„Gryffindor?"

„Ein Haus in Hogwarts, in das man am Anfang seiner Schulkarriere eingeteilt wird. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin", erklärte er abwesend, tat es mit einer Handbewegung als Nebensächlichkeit ab, doch Petunia sog jedes Wort mit Begeisterung auf. „Man sammelt dann Hauspunkte und kann einen Pokal gewinnen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, setzte sie fort. „Lily hat immer vom Pokal geschwärmt und von den vielen Punkten, die sie gesammelt hatte."

Remus lächelte leicht. „Ja, sie war fleißig."

„Und wie warst du, Remus?"

Überraschung spiegelte sich nun in seinem Gesicht wider. Fast bereute Petunia ihre Frage, als er schwieg und ein paar Mal blinzelte, ehe er antwortete.

„Ich war vor allem wissbegierig…und ein zu guter Freund." Dann stand er auf und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Er verstaute die Schokolade in seiner Hosentasche und nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Hand. „Komm, ich will einen perfekten _Protego _sehen."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Er lächelte breit. Beinahe schien er vollkommen unbekümmert.

* * *

Am Abend saß Petunia zusammen mit Vernon an einem kleinen Tisch auf der Terrasse des Hauptquartiers. Am Anfang hatte sie sich gefragt, warum ein Quartier ein Risiko wie eine Terrasse überhaupt nutzte, doch Shacklebolt hatte ihr versichert, dass sogar ein Zauberer manchmal Lichtblicke brauchte und leise geflüstert, dass überall um sie herum ein Schutzschild lag. Damals hatte sie Remus gefragt, wie man ein Schutzschild wirkte, doch er hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gemeint, dass er ihr das erst dann beibringen würde, wenn sie niemanden mehr mit ihrem Zauberstab ungewollt erstechen würde.

Vernon ging es wieder etwas besser, er weinte nicht mehr. Er blickte nur verdrossen über die Hügel vor ihnen und sah dem Sonnenuntergang zu. Sie legte die Hand auf seinen Unterarm, doch der Moment währte nur kurz, denn ein ihr unbekannter Zauberer erschien in der Tür. „Mr und Mrs Dursley? Könnten Sie mir bitte folgen?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und verschwand wieder im Haus. Irritiert blickte Vernon sie an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und zog ihren Mann mit sich. Schwerfällig folgte er ihr und der Zauberer wartete bereits ungeduldig im Gang. Er führte sie durch ein Labyrinth aus Treppen und Türen immer tiefer ins Quartier bis er schließlich vor einer unscheinbaren, verfärbten Tür stehenblieb und klopfte. „Ja", erklang Remus' Stimme. Der Zauberer öffnete die Tür und ließ Vernon und ihr den Vortritt. Vorsichtig trat Petunia ein, Remus lächelte sie an. Er lehnte sich über eine Sessellehne zu ihr und zwinkerte, während er gleichzeitig mit der Hand hinter sich deutete.

Petunia traute ihren Augen nicht. Da brannte ein Feuer am Boden, auf dem ein Kessel stand. Es zischte und brodelte. Konzentriert stand Dudley dahinter und rührte im Kessel, mit der anderen Hand griff er neben sich auf den Tisch und warf etwas in das zischende Etwas im Kessel.

„Wir wollen doch nicht dass dir Furunkeln wachsen, oder?", lachte Remus.

Es krachte laut, als Vernon aus dem Raum lief und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Es war der Moment, in dem Dudley aufsah und der Inhalt des Kessels explodierte und ihn mit einer braunen, dickflüssigen Masse überzog. Die Zauberer begannen zu lachen und klatschten in die Hände. Und auch, wenn Petunia ängstlich Vernon hinterher stürmen wollte, siegte letztendlich doch der Stolz auf ihren Sohn und sie fiel in das Lachen der anderen mit ein.

Dass sie Remus nach den Werwölfen hatte fragen wollen, hatte sie vergessen.


End file.
